Showers, Sunshine, and Sunscreen
by JJ Twi1ight
Summary: A sexually frustrated Jacob, notices someone watching him naked and decides to give them a show that neither of them are likely to forget.


ONE SHOTS

Entry for JBNP 2nd Anniversary contest.

**Summertime One Shot Contest – SHOWERS, SUNSHINE, and SUNSCREEN**

Rated: MA

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Betas: Mist and Don'tCallMeLeeLee

Warning: To those who have read my other work, this is very, very, very different for me. I wrote it as a challenge to myself to write something I wasn't completely comfortable with. So take the M rating seriously. And Enjoy ;)

The water felt so damn good, running down my smooth chest and thick thighs as the Irish Spring soap slid across my body and down the shower drain. It smelled like earth and water all wrapped together, but there was something else in the air. The slight scent of strawberry from Bella's shower last night. I could picture her, standing here with foamy white bubbles all through her hair as her delicate fingernails massaged her scalp. She would lean under the spray and her beautiful brown hair would trail down her naked back, ending at her creamy ass that I just wanted to grab onto, and never let go.

My one eyed snake poked his head up, trying to find what was unfortunately only in my head. Life right now was one long constant hard on that the five digit tango just wasn't solving, but that didn't keep me from trying. I lathered some soap and used my strong hand to stroke over my thick shaft, rocking my hips, and continued to imagine Bella here with me and that it was her mouth sucking hard, her sweet tongue licking every angle. With several moans and a firm grip my cum erupted forth and joined the soap down the swirling drain.

I leaned my head to the side, allowing the pulsing flow of water to massage my tight muscles. Once all clean, I turned the water off and shook my head to get the water from it, before stepping out. I didn't bother with towels any more, the water would just evaporate thanks to my body's heat. Until then, I could feel the tiny droplets roll down my naked skin.

In just a couple hours, I was going to be meeting Bella in the warm ocean. The waves would roll in and lick over our bodies, from head to toe. Lucky waves, being able to touch Bella in places, and in ways I have only dreamed about. She was such a tease in her tiny red bikini, smiling at me and laughing. She would float on her back as the waves bobbed her breasts and the breeze caused her nipples to peak beneath the thin material. Strong waves would come over us and beads of water would trickle down her skin. It was torturous seeing her with so little clothes and not being able to really touch her.

We were staying together this week to have some fun in the sun. Well not together-together, we had separate rooms, but shared a bathroom. We weren't quite at the intimacy level that I was hoping for. She would let me kiss her softly and, of course, hold her hand everywhere we went. But I wanted so much more. I wanted to take that tiny red bikini that she wore and pull the strings or just push the material to the side so that I could palm her beautiful breasts. They would fit perfectly in my large hands and I would knead them, watching her nipples come to attention.

And oh, attention they would get. They would get all the attention in the world! The greatest challenge would be whether to lick or suck them first. Or maybe it would be right side or left side first.

"Ah", I groaned, desperate to have these options.

I could lay her back on the rough sand and run my hands over every square inch of her. Her pale skin would glow and her rosy red tits would be like candy as I sucked them deep into my mouth, rolling her nipple with my tongue.

"Oh, Bells," I moaned as I licked my lips and imagined them to be hers.

I desperately wanted her to see what was standing right in front of her and really see _me_. Suddenly, I heard someone gasp and I realized that I had left the bathroom door slightly ajar. One of the perks of being naked so much was that I didn't really care who saw me, most of the time. However, this time I got a thrill, knowing that Bella was looking. I could hear her heart rate accelerate as her breathing became heavy.

All I could see in the crack was one eye ball, blinking rapidly but not turning away.

"Hey!" I nodded my head at the door. "Like what you see?" I smirked.

Her head nodded and I heard her swallow.

I saw Bella's sunscreen standing by the sink and realized that it was probably what she was coming for. Well if that is what she wanted that was what she would get, or rather she would watch me lathering it into every part of my body. I didn't normally need sunscreen, but what the hell?

I opened the cap and squirted a large portion into my palm and then rubbed my hands together before rubbing them down one arm and then the other. I massaged every crease and made sure to flex my bulging biceps as the white cream quickly dissolved into my skin, leaving a shiny oily gleam. I went back to the bottle and spread my legs wide as I began to lather my own legs and thighs, making sure to bend over to show my perfect ass, rubbing some there as well.

I heard her groan outside the bathroom and the noise went straight to my cock, that was already standing tall and proud, causing him to twitch in expectation. I took another large portion of sunscreen and began to massage it over my chest and abs, imagining that instead of my own hands they were Bella's tiny, cold fingers brushing against my skin. They would rub across my pecks and pinch and twist my nipples before they came down my sides and hips, and moved back up my washboard abs. Her hands would trail down again, outlining the glorious V that led to bigger and better things.

And oh, boy, was he big! I groaned as my own hand went around my aching cock and began to pump. My hips bucked as my hand squeezed and my bicep flexed as I continued to massage up and down my smoking hot member. Her hands were much smaller than mine and it would probably take both of them to be able to massage the full length. But I continued to imagine my hands as hers. One of them came down to cup my balls, rolling them between my fingers as my other hand increased the rhythm, and then slowed down, earning another groan from outside and myself.

I continued to picture Bella before me, her thumb rubbing over the moisture completely covering the head. Her tiny palm would continue to stroke my hot, soft flesh, pulling the skin around my rock hard cock. Another drop of moisture oozed from the tip and grazed my finger over it before licking it clean. I could hear another moan outside and continued to suck my finger, sliding it in and out of my mouth. Once again, I heard her groan in between taking deep ragged breathes.

The only thing I couldn't reach on my own was my back, but I felt confident that I had a helpful partner just on the other side of the door. She had been staring at me massage myself for the past fifteen minutes, rubbing my back would be the least she could do. I felt my knees get weak at the thought of Bella touching my naked skin.

"Would you mind getting my back?" I asked, holding back a groan in excitement, as I saw her nod her head.

I sat the sunscreen back on the counter, as I heard the bathroom door open wider. For a moment I was nervous, surely she couldn't be watching me in all my glory and then expect to be all professional about finishing what I had started. I looked at my body and it literally glowed from the oily sunscreen.

Afraid to see her nervous face I closed my eyes as I heard the sunscreen cap open and the lotion come into her hand. She rubbed her hands together, I assume nervously, and then I felt them on my shoulders, back, and hips. She made quick movements first to get the lotions spread out and then came and focused more on specific areas. My shoulders were solid and her fingers were strong as she massaged the muscles and my hot flesh. She continued down my back, rubbing deep along my spine and my sides before settling around my hips. I could feel her fingers along my waist, begging to grab onto my firm ass.

"Grab it," I encouraged.

And so she did. Her hands were smooth and soft as they kneaded roughly into my flesh. It was like she knew what she was doing as she cupped firmly to my ass and rubbed the top of my thighs. I groaned as I pressed my palms into the counter, allowing my weight to rest there. The more she touched, the more confident she became as her arms snaked around to my chest and abs. I could feel her body pressed to my back. I was in heaven as she continued to stroke and massage my naked flesh.

I wanted to, no I _needed_ to touch her, desperately. I kept my eyes closed as I stood up straight and followed her arms behind me to her shoulders and back. She was already in her bikini and I could feel the single strap around her back. My long arms rubbed down each side of her body and my fingers lightly grazed the side of her breast. I could feel her cold breath against my hot skin as her breathing got faster. My hands trailed down her back and she groaned as I slipped under the back of her swim suit, cupping her ass. Her skin felt absolutely amazing as I massaged her greedily and felt her hips rocking lightly into my back.

Without further thought I spun myself around and slammed my lips to hers. I didn't need to see to know where they were. Her hands were in my hair, bringing me even closer to her as I grabbed her hips, pulling her tighter to me. My cock was pressed firmly into her stomach as our bodies rocked against one another. I could feel the friction, and I groaned deeply into her mouth. This wasn't the light kisses that Bella normally allowed me to have. This was heat and passion all wrapped in one. I pressed my knee against the inside of her thigh and she opened her legs wide as I pressed my thigh into her dripping wet pussy. She opened her mouth and my tongue dived in as her own tongue fought against mine, battling for dominance. I never knew that kissing could feel like this, it must have been a lust induced haze that made it feel completely different, almost like she was a brand new woman.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes and my skin turned ice cold, as I looked into her blue eyes.

"HOLY SHIT! Renee. . . ?"


End file.
